Insanity's Arrival
by SheuOgama
Summary: All this time Allen, the Exorcists, and The Noah Clan have been watched. Not by an Akuma but, by something highly dangerous.. Even more dangerous than the Noah themselves. Who will this be and what would happen if the Noahs find them first. (Noah!Allen)
1. Oliver

**(I've decided to make another Fanfiction but, I don't know if this is going to be a more lasting one than the other one I'm making currently. If you like this and want to see more PLEASE review. I don't know if I should continue this so you guys helping me will make my decision help very much. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy! ^.^)**

 **(PS I don't own D Gray Man, all rights go towards Katsura Hoshino)**

* * *

Dozens of Akuma circled around Allen and Lenalee. They were all level twos so they would be dead pretty quickly, considering how much stronger Lenalee and Allen have become.

"Retrieving the innocence will be easy as pie if the mission is easy as this." Allen was confident.

"Well if it's easy as this then expect some trouble heading our way." Lenalee giggled, patting Allen on the back. "Let's go get the innocence before the akuma catch up." Lenalee flew with her innocence, passing tree to tree.

"If there is any left." Allen responded, hurrying along.

It was late out which didn't help because they were in a large secluded forest. This made Allen remember Tyki literally killing him in a similar forest, causing him to shake his head.

"Look!" Lenalee shouted before stopping seconds later.

"Huh?" Allen stopped behind Lenalee, panting. His eye wasn't responding so it wasn't an Akuma.

When Allen looked back up after panting, he spotted a kid that seemed to be lost. What was so weird was that the forest was nowhere near a town or station. This kid Lenalee and Allen saw was crying, his head down. He was definitely lost.

"Are you okay? How'd you end up in the forest?" Lenalee went to the kids level. She was just as concerned and confused as Allen was.

The kid looked up at Lenalee before opening his mouth. He seemed so happy, so safe since he had found people here to save him. "W-Well, I was in town with my mom. We were about to go home but then I saw something catch my eye. I decided to see what it was so when I got there, I ended up here." It was hard for Lenalee and Allen to understand what he was saying since he was just getting over being lost.

"That might be the cause of innocence. What's your name?" Lenalee pat the boy's head, her head tilting.

"My names Oliver." The boy wiped away a tear before going in for a hug.

"Well then Oliver, it seems how you got here was from innocence. I'm pretty sure you're going to be just fine. Now we just need to get back to town, since I'm pretty sure that's where you were from." Allen said as he helped up Oliver and Lenalee.

"We should go back to the town then, if that's where the innocence is." Lenalee agreed.

Allen picked up Oliver. He seemed to be not much heavy. This is where they ran back to town, using their footsteps from before to trail back. When they returned to the town, Oliver was set down as they looked at the streets of people.

"Now we just need to find your mother. I'm pretty sure getting you back home is important just as much." Allen was generous.

Before Lenalee could say something, Oliver was running inside the town.

"Oliver wait up!" Both had said, chasing after him.

"Here! This is where I saw th-" Oliver's eyes widened, following a scream.

"Huh?! Oliver!" Allen ran straight to him, his eye transforming into his cursed eye. An Akuma was guarding the innocence, and right in front of him was Oliver.

"Akuma!" Lenalee shouted. "Innocence, activate!" Lenalee jumped up at the Akuma, bashing its head with her dark boots. This made the Akuma fly back until all was left was air.

Lenalee landed back down, going straight to the kid. "Are you okay?!"

Oliver gave Lenalee a hug. He was hugging pretty tightly, poor kid.

"We got the innocence, thank you Oliver." Allen nodded at Oliver. He was happy for him, being all brave.

"Thank you." Lenalee said to Oliver as well, getting up to brush the dust off her dress.

Oliver had nodded back before seeing his mother, going straight to her. He was so happy to see her, as well as his mother. She was looking for him everywhere. For her to see him again, made Allen and Lenalee smile.

"Well since that's over I guess we can go back to headquarters." Allen said.

"Hey Allen, for some reason.. All this time, I felt we weren't alone. I mean, even with Oliver." Lenalee was scared, holding Allen's hand.

"Now that you mention it, I do felt like we were being watched. Do you think it was an Akuma? I highly doubt it since my eye was triggered. For all we know, it could've just been a silly mouse." Allen scratched his head, having that usual smile of his.

"You're right, I'm sorry Allen." Lenalee smiled back.

"We should get back to headquarters, I bet this innocence would love to have a new home." Allen nodded, along with Lenalee.

They walked out of the town, catching the next train back to headquarters.

* * *

There was a shadow figure on top of a house. Nobody had noticed the figure since he/she was being stealthy. It was pretty obvious this figure was watching Allen and Lenalee. The figure disappeared right after Lenalee and Allen had left. The only thing that the figure gave was a smile of interest, along with the word..

"...Mhm!"


	2. Sheu Ogama

**(Hello everyone and welcome to part 2! It's a bit long so I don't hope you mind. Please enjoy and read to the end. Don't forget to review and as always, enjoy!)**

 **(I don't own D. Gray Man, that ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino. The only thing I own is Sheu Ogama, enjoy.)**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee had just arrived on the train. They just made it on, as it was about to take off. The train workers sat Lenalee and Allen down in first class, while the finder they were assigned with was outside, monitoring the halls.

"Hey Allen, when we get back I want to give my brother a surprise party. I just think it's a great idea since we've gotten so much innocence lately." Lenalee sat in front of Allen, putting her hands together.

"Yeah I agree. He's done so much for us, the least thing we can do is throw a party." Allen laughed, a smile appearing on his face. He was really excited, a party was a great idea.

"I just hope it doesn't turn into a disaster, we don't want another Komlin to appear." Lenalee laughed as well. Allen just returned with a disastrous look on his face. He did not want that, knowing the other times that he had appeared.

"Uh... yeah.." Allen's reaction was interrupted as he saw someone come into first class. His eyes widened as he found this beautiful lady in a nice long dress. She had clean black long hair tied in a pig tail, the end of the hair leaning at the edge of her upper thighs. He couldn't even describe how beautiful her face was and how it beautifully matched her hair. He continued to look at her, before being interrupted by Lenalee.

"Hey are you listening? Allen? Hello!" She tried to get Allen as he spaced out, a worry look on her face. This was gone when Allen had turned back, giving his usual smile at her.

"Sorry Lenalee, just spaced out for a second." Lenalee sighed when he said that, but then noticed his eye. It was triggered, but Allen didn't notice for some reason.

"Allen your eye, is there an Akuma?!" She immediately got hostile, about to get into fighting stance with her boots.

"Huh? I don't see an Ak-" Allen said before realizing, the girl he had just saw had a very weird aura of black. It was nothing like a Noah, nor of Akuma. The aura had caused Allen to throw up, which made Lenalee's eyes widen.

"Allen!" Lenalee helped him up as he was slouched from the throw up.

"Over... there" Allen pointed to the girl as she was just looking out of the window with a smile.

"On it!" Lenalee ran out of the room, alerting the finder to help Allen.

She stopped when she got to the table, panting. The girl just looked up at her, confused. The reaction she had was not normal though, even if she was confused.

"Mhm?" She responded, Lenalee just staring.

"Are you an Akuma? If so I hope you know that we're exorcists!" Lenalee said in hostility. She raised her legs, about to charge.

"Akuma? Me no heard of Akuma! Neither exorcist! Me Sheu... Sheu Ogama!" She just kept cheerfully talking like a baby. It was quite annoying, considering how beautiful she was. The annoying personality Sheu had made Lenalee very confused.

"Sorry then, it must've been a misunderstanding. Please forgive us and pretend this didn't occur" Lenalee waved as she looked back, only being returned with a smile and "Mhm!"

Lenalee was pretty upset at Allen. Not at him but at his eye, a disturbance like this was going to cost us. The thing was, why did Allen throw up? All of these thoughts bottled up into her thoughts until she got to her seat, looking at Allen. The founder was treating him.

"I'm fine, thank you Shinji." Allen bowed, Shinji going back to his duties. Allen looked at Lenalee with sorrow afterwards.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, I don't know what's going on with my eye. Ever since I saw that girl my eye has been freaking out. It even showed her having this disgusting black aura around her." Allen put his hand on his face, clearly confused as just as Lenalee was.

"You don't need to apologize Allen. She wasn't an Akuma, nor Noah. But strangely, I don't think she's human." Lenalee said, making Allen a bit shocked.

"Well if she was human I doubt she would have that aura. Should we take her to The Black Order? If she's not human who knows what she is doing." Allen was worried.

"Well you talk to her Allen. Since you can see the aura with your eye, I think it's best if you do." Lenalee said before Allen nodded, getting up to walk over to her.

Allen got to the table, his eye triggering once more. "Mind if I sit with you?" Allen looked at her from head to toe, ignoring the aura and the need to throw up, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something about her was so beautiful.

"Mhm!" She pointed at the seat in front of her, following off with a warm smile.

"I'm taking that as a no" Allen sat down in front of her, about to say something.

"Me Sheu Ogama! Mhm? ..Mhm!" The answer Sheu gave made Allen's eyes widen. He couldn't believe on how odd that statement was.

"Um.. Well, I'm Allen Walker. I can see you met my friend over there, she's Lenalee. We're both exorcists." Allen put his hand behind his hair to rub, giving a confused laughter.

"Mhm! She's pretty." She said, looking out the window.

"Well.. Um.." Allen was lost in thought. He couldn't think of what to say. It was like this girl had pulled every control of thought out of him.

"You're cute too! Where you going?! Me going to America!" Sheu was excited. Flinging her arms all over the place.

"But you got to take a boat to get there, don't you?" Allen was pretty much lost now.

"Me like boats. Have you ever heard of one? Me going on a boat now!" She was pretty much insane. Allen's head going down as if there was no hope on getting any answers.

"Look Sheu.. I have this arm called Innocence. It will kill any dark matter being. That being an Akuma or Noah. I'm saying, are you an Akuma or Noah?" Allen was serious. He finally managed to get some words.

"Akuma... Noah? Me heard from Lenalee about them but.. Noah?! That stupid Noah!" Sheu ranted, like she knew some Noah.

"You know The Noah? Are you one maybe?!" Allen slammed his hands on the table, his cursed eye getting bigger.

"No! Me no Noah, me Sheu Ogama! ...Sheu... OGAMA!" She screamed the last word, making the passengers whine, while Allen had just facepalmed.

"Shhh okay I get it. You don't have to scream!" Allen yelled back, but not as loud as Sheu. This made her quiet, having a pout.

"...Meanie." Sheu said back. Allen's reaction was ecstatic. A boulder falling on his head, as the words "meanie" were carved onto it. "Oof" was the only thing Allen had said.

Lenalee came over to the table, looking at Allen and Sheu. "Mind if I sit? We're almost there, Allen." Lenalee said before Allen nodded, herself seating next to him.

"Sheu, I know this is a bit early but since we don't know what you are and might be innocence, would you consider coming home with us?" Allen said to Sheu, which she had a huge smile on her face.

"Home?! Me never been in a home! Me shall go home with you." She had accepted easily. This was great for Allen and Lenalee.

"Alright we'll be there in about 5 minutes. Are you sure you don't have anything back at your place? Family? Friends?" Lenalee wanted Sheu to be prepared. She could tell that she meant no harm and was nice.

"Mhm! Since me always alone me usually give stuff I don't need to me strangers!" Sheu responded. She indeed was very nice. Giving stuff to strangers is a great deed. One that always pays back.

* * *

The talking and socializing commenced for a while until they had arrived at The Black Order. It was the new headquarters, so going by boat or by that steep dangerous hill was out of the question. The train stopped as soon as the whistle rang. It took a while to get off since the train was packed. Allen, Lenalee, Sheu, and the finder now outside of headquarters, staring at the door.

"There should be a new door guardian, right?" The finder questioned, before being spooked by this loud noise from the building.

"COMMENCE THE INSPECTION!" It was the door. It was very loud, even Sheu had her ears covered. The door looked at Sheu, searching for any Akuma or Noah. While checking, the door found something... odd. Similar to what Allen saw, the door had seen some disgustingly disturbing black aura. This had made the door alarmed.

"FAILURE!" The door cried, storming like crazy. The reactions of everyone's faces were in shock.

"SHE HAS THIS DISGUSTING BLACK AURA SIMILAR TO A NOAH'S.. MAYBE EVEN AN AKUMA! BRING OUT THE EXORCISTS.. BRING OUT THE LOCKDOWN.. OH THE HORROR, THE HORROR!" He kept crying until Kanda slashed his way down.

"You made a mistake co- Allen.. Lenalee?!" Kanda's eyes widen.

"C-Calm down everyone! She's with us. I assure you she's no harm." Lenalee tried calming down everyone.

"Hmph. Beansprout always bringing in trouble." Kanda tilted his head away.

"Don't call me that... Yu!" Allen spat back.

"You looking for a fight?!" Kanda spat as well, putting Mugen to Allen's face.

"Bring it on!" Allen was about to strike until Komui arrived, holding a new fresh of coffee.

"Hm.. Why did you bring someone here? I can say she's a bit odd but.." Komui looked over her, noticing something.

"Well it's a pretty long story. The only thing I can say is that we brought her here because of something we've never seen before." Allen responded, a smile following.

"Well then, if she's not trouble then I guess she can come in... Lenalee! Please show our guest to her room." Komui said, giving thumbs up at Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded before taking Sheu's hand. She tilted her head, giving a comforting smile. "Come on Sheu, I'll take you to your room."

"Ooooo! Mhm!" Sheu responded, following Lenalee as she skipped.

The others just sighed, before going inside the lobby. Once they got inside, some went their separate ways.. Except for Allen. He was called in by Komui, which made him sigh once more.

Allen followed Komui, not knowing what he wanted. Allen was seated when they got inside Komui's office. He looked at Allen as Allen looked at him back. He had his serious face so he knew this was business.

"Allen, may I ask why you brought a girl like her here? I'm aware she might not be capable of innocence, as innocence usually doesn't look like that." Komui pulled up his glasses, the shine part covering his eyes so he couldn't see them.

"It is a long story but since I'm here.. I will tell you." Allen told Komui the situation. Komui wasn't surprised, just interested. He knew this girl now, just didn't know her capabilities.

"Well if she can fight and is capable of acquiring innocence, she might be useful to us. I'm just really surprised on how The Earl didn't catch her first. She must have something that he wants... or needs." Komui was thinking. He knew The Earl wanted her but.. If he truly did, why is she here with us? It would be easy to catch her if she went willingly like this.

"I can talk to her if you want." Allen added.

"Please do, getting information about her is the best we can do for now." Komui sighed, showing Allen to the door.

Allen walked out, looking side to side as he walked. Timcanpy flew by his side, his wings flapping.

"Oh Timcanpy, great to see you." Allen patted Timcanpy. He was glad to see him, knowing he was in care.

Allen walked until he got to the rooms. Lenalee's lights were on so Sheu was probably in her room. He walked door to door until he found the name "Sheu Ogama!" on it. Sheu must've edited it herself because seeing the exclamation point isn't surprising.

Allen knocked on the door, his eyes widening. It was awfully quiet, even if Sheu was in there. He was hoping to hear a bunch of "Mhms!" around. Allen couldn't control his curiosity. He had opened the door, only to see something he did NOT expect.

There was blood on the walls.. Blood. The bed was bloody, everything was bloody. It was thick red, the red leaking from the walls. It was so gross it made Allen's eyes widen. He couldn't stop throwing up, falling onto his knees. He then saw something in the corner, his eyes getting even more wider. There was Sheu, holding a chainsaw. The chainsaw was rambling. Crunched up bones and blood running against the bloody saw, Sheu just getting done licking the blade with her long 9-inch bloody tounge, human bodies leaning all over the place, dead. Allen just couldn't believe his eyes, holding his head. The only thing he could do was scream...

"...G..GAHHHHH!" Allen's scream filled the hallways, alarming everyone. The only thing Sheu would do was smile... following up with a simple little...

"Mhm!"


	3. They Meet

**Hello everyone and welcome to part 3! I bet you didn't expect that ending the last chapter, MWAHHAHAHAHA! Anyway enjoy. Please review if you get the chance too, they mean so much to me! ^.^**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man. I only own Sheu Ogama, as I've had her for a long time. :D**

* * *

Kanda and Lenalee immediately barged in, their innocence activated.

"I fucking told you so bean-" Kanda paused. What he had just witnessed in front of his eyes made him even more infuriated.

Everything was perfectly normal. Sheu's room was just fine. No blood, no bloody bones, nothing. She was perfectly fine on the bed, asleep.

Allen didn't say a word. In fact, his face was frozen. It was too intense for it to just be one simple hallucination. Especially when the only reaction you had was a bunch of puke and screaming. His body shaken, unable to move. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. Once he had got up to date with the situation, the only thing he was able to do was faint, going into a deep sleep.

"Allen!" Lenalee held his body when he had fainted. "Kanda we gotta bring him to the infirmary! He's not right.. We gotta hurry!" Lenalee was confused and nervous. Maybe it was to much to see her friend like this.

"Tch.. Stupid beansprout." Kanda said, coming to Lenalee to lift Allen's body, bridal style. Once he had lifted Allen's body, they ran straight to the infimary, Lenalee behind Kanda.

* * *

Allen woke up in his dream world. It was different, like it was going crazy as well. He walked up to the lake where he had first saw The Fourteenth. Looking down, he wanted to find something.. someone. Maybe he could have some answers..

Instead, he saw a reflection. But, the reflection wasn't from the water but from.. Behind him.

"Allen.." A voice said, alarming Allen.

Before he could turn around, he was pushed into the water.

"N- GHh!" Allen fell face first into the water. He tried swimming out but it was like the water was pulling him in. The only thing that was out from the water was his face. There, he got a full view of Neah.

 **"The answers you seek are underwater... Now go."** Neah said before vanishing.

His head now underwater, his body sinking into the depths of the deep end. All he could do now was gasp for air.

The water was slowly emitting light. Soon, to be engulfed by it.

As Allen was slowly swimming towards the light, he could feel the warmth surrounding him more and more. As more warmth surrounded him, the more he was being awoken. Soon, right next to the light.. He was finally awake.

* * *

"Oh heavens my." The head nurse walked straight to Allen. Her eyes examining his body as it was squirming. She put her hand on his forehead, his eyes slowly opening.

"W-Where.. am I?" Allen rubbed his head. His eyes widened when he was awakened by brown eyes right at his face.

"Eh?!" Allen backed up, his eyes widening.

"Oh sorry. I was seeing if you were awake or not. You fainted out there so Lenalee and Kanda helped you, such nice kids." The nurse laughed, a smile showing.

Allen's eyes widened once more when recalling the memories he just had. He put his hand to his mouth, a gasp arising.

"Are you alright? Well you have been asleep for more than a day so I wouldn't blame you." The nurse tried comforting him.

"Yeah. Am I able to be released? I'm kind of um.." Right when Allen was about to say something, his stomach was growling for attention.

"Oh my heavens yes! You don't have a fever and being asleep for more than a day sure helped. You're right on time for breakfast too so hurry on now." The nurse helped him up.

"Thanks!" Allen ran out of the room, running towards the cafe.

* * *

The cafe was packed. Since he was hungry he shot straight towards Jerry.

"Well here is my favorite little exorcist! What would you like to eat?" Jerry was excited just as ever. He leaned on the counter, interested in learning what Allen wanted for breakfast.

"May I have an order of... 20 pieces of bacon that is with an order of a dozen pancakes, filled with a bunch of syrup. I also would like a side of at least 10 toasted toasts. Oh and I almost forgot.. I cannot forget my 20 sticks of Mitarashi Dangos!" Allen was excited for his food, finishing up with a smile.

"Coming right up honey!" Jerry was just as excited as Allen was. So much excited that he had finished making all the food less than 2 minutes!

"Here you go Allen, enjoy all of the food!" Jerry gave him a cart full of food, patting his head.

"Thanks Jerry." Allen said with a cart in front of him, pushing it along.

There were a bunch of tables that were occupied. There were plenty of finders in each row, while some exorcists were going to their table.

"Allen! Come sit with us!" Lenalee waved her hand, signaling him.

"Lenalee! I'm coming!" Allen smiled at her, running with the cart.

He stopped when going to the table, chuckling when everyone stared at his food.

"That smells really good, Allen." Marie stated, which Allen replied.

"Thanks." He took a seat, next to Lenalee. Soon, everyone was eating.

"So what was all the noise I heard last night? Woke me up from a nap." Lavi said, looking around.

Allen's eyes widened before putting his head down. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Um Lavi let's not talk about that.. Hey look!" Lenalee pointed at the door, Sheu had just arrived.

"HEEELLLLOOOOOOO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, the whole cafeteria turning to her in confusion.

It was dead silent. Even Allen couldn't say a thing.

"...Can me sit with anyone, mhm?" Pretty much everyone was upset at this point.. Until.

"Hey come sit with us!" Lavi said, laughing.

"Mhm!" Sheu skipped to Allen's table.

"You can sit with me, I'm pretty sure Lenalee wouldn't mind anyway." Lavi scooted over for Sheu, which she happily took.

"Me Sheu... Sheu Ogama!" She patted his back, even though Lavi would've been the one to pat hers.

"Oh I'm Lavi.. I like you um-" He gasped when he looked down, not mentioning everything else.

"I'm sorry for last night Sheu. I heard something at your door so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Allen was a bit down.

"Mhm! Me was sleeping.. Must've been a mousey!" Sheu accepted his apology easily, seeming the one to not take grudges.

"M..Mousey?!" Lavi couldn't stop laughing. Her choice of words are incredibly scarce. Soon, the whole table was laughing.. Including Allen.

 _"Must've been my imagination"_ Allen thought.

 **"Give me control.."** A voice suddenly rang in Allen's head. His eyes widened, shaking a bit.

"Allen are you okay?" Lenalee looked at Allen, her eyes widening.

"Just a little headache...-" Blood was coming out of his mouth, putting a napkin over.

"I've had enough! Ever since she arrived I've been going crazy!" Allen slammed his hands on the table, getting up and out of the cafeteria.

"Allen wait!" Lenalee followed him, knowing something was bothering him.

"I can't control myself any longer.. Ghh.." Allen stopped at the wall, his eyes slowly closing.. Until he saw Lenalee.

"Lenalee get out.. of here!" A sudden flash of yellow sparked in his eyes, Allen moaning in pain.

"No Allen we gotta get you to the infirmary.. You're bleeding!" Lenalee ran right up to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Allen shunned her, which made Lenalee gasp.

"NO! We gotta-" Lenalee's eyes widened when she saw Allen's change of personality.

"I'm fine..." Allen got up, no longer bleeding.. But, something was wrong.

"I'm going back to the cafeteria.." He left, but Lenalee was clearly surprised... At last notice, she thought she saw yellow golden eyes.

"Wait!" Lenalee followed him back to the cafe.

* * *

Marie, Lavi, and Sheu were just socializing. Sheu now had a plate of food, which she was now happily digging in. This went on until Allen sat back into his seat, a happy Sheu looking at him.

"Allen is back! YAY!" Sheu was happy, giving some of her food to him. "Eat up!"

"Not hungry..." His voice sounded hostile.

Lavi's eyes widened when he saw Allen's change of eye color. It was almost like... his eyes were of a..

"Get everyone out of here now!" Lavi yelled at everyone, voicing confusion everywhere.

"There's a Noah in the-" Lavi stopped when he felt someone strangling his neck.

Allen had lifted Lavi up by the neck, strangling him with no mercy.

"G-GET OUT O-" Lavi was cut off, a sword appearing in front of his eyes.

"Mugen..." Kanda appeared, making Allen fall back.

"Everyone get out of here, NOW!" Kanda shouted, everyone evacuating.

When everyone was leaving, Komui barged in the cafe, panting.

"What's going on?!" Komui looked at the finders, one responding.

"A Noah! Send help immediately." A finder responded to him, Komui running towards Allen's table.

"Where's the Noah?! We gotta send in help immediately." Komui was shocked, especially when he saw Allen's eyes.

"A Noah has appeared in the facility. Everyone must evacuate this instance. I repeat, a Noah has appeared in the facility." A women's voice was heard from the speakers.

"Noah?!" Sheu looked at Allen, him looking at her back.

Once they exchanged glances, he appeared right in front of her, making her alarmed.

"You're not supposed to be here..." Allen no... The Fourteenth gave her a hostile look.

"Mhm! So that's why I sensed two souls inside this boy! For now, go to sleep my little Noah mhm!" Sheu waved back at him as his eyes slowly closed... The Fourteenth now asleep.

"What did you do to him?!" Kanda looked at Sheu, where she was just whistling.

"Mhm?" Sheu looked at him, where Lenalee was behind Komui.

"Let's just take Allen to the infirmary. If he is indeed a Noah then I'll see what I can do. But for now, take him to the infirmary.. As for you Sheu, please go to your room.. I want to speak to you later."

Sheu nodded with a "Mhm!"

The group went off with an unconscious Allen, along with a little happy Sheu Ogama.

* * *

The Earl was in his chair, a wicked grin on his face.

"It appears The Fourteenth has finally caught onto our little suspect! Now the gears have truly turned.. I wonder what they will do to each other!" He laughed, looking at his trusty Noahs.

"Millenie, why can't we pick our Allen up right now? I know he has this job to do but... I just want to see my little Allen!" Road whined, along with a pout.

"Now now my Road, if you wait just a bit longer we are able to get him... But for now, let's see if either the Black Order will be in ruins by then, or the girl known as Sheu Ogama has reined down upon all!" The Earl was laughing insanely now, along with the other Noahs.. Who were all laughing in sync.

* * *

 **Everything is getting interesting! Soon we'll be having a big party if you know what I mean. I hope you all enjoy and please review! ^.^**


	4. Hamack

**OMG HI! I'm so sorry if this is a bit early but I just COULDN'T resist. This is probably my favorite chapter.. So many ideas have flown into my head and I just cannot relate. This chapter can show Sheu's potential and I'm just so happy to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy and please review! ^.^**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino! (I only own Sheu Ogama DON'T TAKE HER MWAHHAHAHAHA! xD)**

* * *

"You're late." Said a voice... High pitched.

"I apologize, my Sheu Ogama." A man from the shadows appeared. Red bloody hair with a mask similar to Crown Clown covering his face. His clothing was proper, a tuxedo of course.

"Sit with me, we need to talk." Sheu said, patting her hand against the comfortable bed.

Hamack sat himself down. He then looked up at Sheu's face, which had that ordinary grin of her's.

"What shall we discuss? It's probably VERY important if you're acting so... sane." He said with a huge grin.

"Mhm! Don't make to many assumptions!" She swat him on the back of the head, coughing.

"Anyway, let's get to the topic on our hands... You said about some "innocence?" He crossed his hands, seemingly it looked like the grin grew.

"Ah yes! I want you to be pretend to be my innocence! It's so hopefully people don't expect me to be a Noah nor Akuma." Sheu rose her smile, about the same as his.

He sighed. Being something so innocent is unlike him, especially after all the things he has done to Sheu.

"Fine.. But ah! They're going to try and find your synchronization rate. What are we to do about that?" He scratched his head, the same spot Allen scratches his.

"Allen's soul is rather a very stubborn one, dont'cha think?" She giggled, He giggling as well.

"So you stole some of his synchronization rate ribbons... Rather Sheu-like" He bursted into laughter, then quieting.

"Shhhh!" She said, shaking her head... Which was confusing.

"As I just said his soul was stubborn.. I couldn't just take it or else my power would go haywire.. I did take some from that awful Lavi though.." She pondered, wondering how it was even possible.

"Innocence is stubborn in general, at least you didn't take dark matter" He giggled once more, covering his mouth.

"Just as stubborn as innocence... Why did God plan this for us, my dear Hamack?" She got up, putting her little black socks on.

"Seems like he has something in store for us.. Wonder if I should.. Expose myself to these exorcists?" Hamack laughed when leaving, waving to Sheu

"Farewell, my innocent little.. Hamack" She grinned while waving back.

* * *

"Now my dear Allen, this medicine is rather strong so, I want you to take it in simple sips." The head nurse was overprotective like usual, causing Allen to sigh.

"Ahh thanks." He sipped, looking over at the window.

"It seems that you're going on a mission soon, will you be back here once more?" The nurse teased, pouring the tea next to Allen's bed.

"Probably not.. I just hope that everything goes smoothly." He laughed, putting his hand behind his head to rub.

"Well seeing this is your second visit of the week isn't surprising.. Just relax some more I'll seek some comfort pills." The nurse left the room as soon as she waved, giving one more glance at him.

Allen sighed. He didn't know what really went down last night but, it hurt as hell.

"Timcanpy.. Something isn't right.." Allen looked down, his hair following.

Timcanpy decided to fly over to his lap, comforting him with the side of his head. This had made Allen smile, rubbing Timcanpy.

"Thanks.." He sighed, sipping the tea once more.

"Huh, what was that..?" Allen's eyes widened in curiousity. He pushed himself up, deciding to check what was going on. That was when he had heard a voice from the speakers.

"Someone has infiltrated the headquarters, please evacuate immediately!" A woman's voice had spoken, the same from last night.

"W-What?! Oh no Timcanpy we gotta find Lenalee!" That was when Allen stormed right outside his room, forgetting about the wounds from last night, Timcanpy following from behind.

* * *

"Hahaha this feels great! My powers have finally awoken!" Hamack easily lied, slashing through the hallways with a wicked grin.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy!" Kanda was clearly pissed.. He did not like this guy.. One bit.

"Now now Yu, the best thing you can do is um.." Lavi's eyes widened, backing up from Kanda.

"FEIRGHHGEOAIGHEOR" Kanda was talking in some demonic voice, now rather super pissed.

"Let's just hunt down this guy!" Lenalee ran passed them, their attention back in focus

"Right!" Both said, following her from behind.

"Can't catch me exorcists!" He teased.

"Damn wrong you are!" Damn wrong he was... Kanda was so pissed he could run a mile in less than 1 minute.

"Oh shit!" Hamack stopped, turning around to wave his hands. "Stop you imbecile-"

"There you are.. Time to die!" Kanda slashed when he got up to him. Unfortunately, he didn't make the stab.

Allen was in front of them, or rather in the middle. Both of his hands and legs spreaded out, Mugen aimed a few inches away from his throat.

"Get out of the way beansprout, it's time I put an end to this.. thing." Kanda spat, the pissy mood had made Allen shake a bit.

"No Kanda.. Put your sword down. This isn't an Akuma, nor Noah." He remained calm, calm enough for Kanda to put Mugen down.

"Stupid beansprout then what is he?!" Kanda backed off, Lenalee and Lavi next to him.

"Thanks for saving me! Let me introduce myself! My name is Hamack.. Hamack um.. Hamack.. Hamack Walker!" He giggled.. It was obvious it wasn't his last name.

"WHAT?!" Allen and Lavi said, running over to him.

"Does this mean you have a brother, Allen?! He doesn't have that white fluffy hair of yours." Lavi teased, searching throughout Hamack.

"I was only kidding stop searching!" Hamack backed away, recollecting himself.

"Wait then, how do you know my last name?" Allen pondered.

"Oh yeah.. That's because Sheu told me all about you.. In fact without me she would be in love!" Hamack hugged himself, teasing once more.

"Wait she's in love with.. Allen?!" Lavi cried.

"No I was kidding about that too.." He pat Lavi's back, everyone sighing in relief.

"Wait then, what are you?" Lenalee looked up at him, her fist leaning against her chest.

"Hmm.. I guess you can call me, Sheu Ogama's innocence." A wicked grin appeared on his face.. A grin that Kanda hates.

"Tch impossible." Kanda spat again.

"If it's impossible then.. I'll just call her using my "innocence" power." Hamack chuckled, everyone could already hear footsteps.

"I'm here! What did you need me for, me Hamack?" Sheu skipped forward, the same grin on her face as well.

"Ahh there you are! I was just telling them that I am your innocence.. Isn't that right?" Hamack chuckled.

"Yes! This is Hamack, my innocence. It's kind of weird that a human flesh and bone could be innocence, right?" She chuckled, now besides him.

"Really interesting.. Have you told Komui about this yet? A new exorcist is the best!" Allen grabbed both of their hands, truly excited.

"Nope! I would love to see him though!" She clapped her hands, already prepared.

"He should be in his office, I'll gladly take you." Lenalee smiled, seeming to be excited too.

"Tch.. I'm outta here." Kanda walked away, not saying goodbye.

"I'm coming too" Allen nodded.

"That's settled! Follow me if you please." Lenalee led the way, everyone following from behind.

* * *

It took a while to get to Komui's office. As usual, it was all messy. Pages of papers stacked, books all over the place.. Heck even Komui was on the floor!

"Brother!" Lenalee shouted, waking him up.

"Oh Lenalee! Sorry about that, your brother had a lot of work to do!" He got up, dusting himself. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We found an Accommodator!" Lenalee said, which Komui got excited easily.

"Well, bring them in!" Lenalee nodded after Komui said that, opening the door.

"Mhm!" Sheu walked in, along with Hamack. Both are holding hands.

"...That's.. Innocence?" Komui questioned.

"We can explain! Sheu holds some kind of innocence that is linked to this man, Hamack." Allen said, trying to gather the information.

"That's weird, maybe Hevlaska has more answers." He nodded, going to the door.

"Shall we?" Komui walked out, everyone following.

"Mhm!" Sheu jumping in the air before leaving.

* * *

Hevlaska was awake. She was prepared ever since she had felt the newcomer's aura. She knew something, unlike what the others knew.

"Ahh Hevlaska! It seems we have a new accommodator!" Komui entered the room, along with the rest.

"Komui.. Show me the new exorcist." Hevlaska bowed.

"Come in!" Komui said as one by one entered.

"It appears that we shall serve a synchronization test." Hevlaska looked at Sheu. Hevlaska was hostile, like she definitely knew something.

"Mhm!" She walked forward, closing her eyes.

"It seems she's already a natural at this." Lavi bumped his arm on Allen's shoulder, where he just chuckled. "Seems so."

"Commence the test." Sheu was lifted by Hevlaska's tendrils.

"Ooooo that tickles!" Sheu giggled, squirming.

"Don't squirm.. It'll only cause harm" Hevlaska said, her forehead connecting to Sheu's, making their eyes close.

"...50%...60%...80%...90%... Wait no that's wrong.. Is it?" Hevlaska said, everyone's reactions being big.

"What is she trying to say Komui?" Lenalee's eyes widen, holding her brother's shoulder.

"I don't know, the best thing is she can't get a clear r-" Komui paused, looking at Hevlaska

"It appears I cannot get a clear reading, but the rate is much higher than 100%" Hevlaska sat Sheu down, everyone's eyes just widened.

"She's basically reached critical point! Isn't she supposed to be a general?!" Lenalee said, which made Komui push his glasses up.

"Yes but, Allen has reached critical point as well... But he's not a general either. All we can do now is wait until central arrives and see what they think." Komui shocked everyone, including Hevlaska. Nobody liked central.. Not even Hevlaska.

"I'd like to speak to you Allen, in my office." Komui said, taking his leave.

"Ahh okay." Allen followed him, from behind.

"I guess we shall take our leave too, Lenalee." Lavi said, which Lenalee agreed, both taking their leaves as well.

"We should leave too, my Sheu." Hamack said, bowing.

"No, I want to talk to you both before you leave." Hevlaska stopped them.

"Mhm?" Sheu looked back up at her, a smile appearing.

"Yes, Hevlaska?" Hamack looked up as well, noticing Hevlaska's hostility.

"Something isn't quite right about you.. When I read you Sheu, I was blocked by something.. Something that wasn't mere innocence. But, I didn't sense any Noah or Akuma..." Hevlaska was on to something, like she finally remembered.

"So what are you trying to say, my dear Hevlaska?" A smirk slowly appeared on Hamack's face, his head looking down.

"Why are you here.. Sheu Ogama? Or shall I say..."

"Deity of Insanity"


	5. Allen in Demise

**Hi guys and welcome back! I'm so glad you guys can make it XD**

 **This is part 5 of Insanity's Arrival. I hope you enjoy. :D**

 **(If anything is wrong or out of place then I apologize)**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man, the owner goes to Katsura Hoshino. I only own Sheu Ogama :D**

 **(Author's Note!)**

 **I've decided to merge this into the D. Gray Man Hallow arcs. If you don't like this change then I can change it. Just know that the merge starts when you see (!CANON!) Everything after that will be merged, along with Sheu's point of view. (I can also use first person view instead of third person if you guys want.**

 **Please review! I want to hear your thoughts on this. The reviews are really important on this chapter. I want to hear people's thoughts on the merge. They mean a lot to me as well. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Leverrier.. Mhm!" Sheu turned around, bowing.

The smirk from Hamack's face grew, grew and grew. Seeing this unfold was like music to his ears.. He loved drama and seeing the party in front of him was most exciting, especially when his dear Sheu Ogama is involved.

"Please please, you don't need to speak so formal. I am just as surprised to see you here, as I thought a mere rumor going around was pure false." Leverrier chuckled. Him finding a mere deity is more than a achievement to him.

"Mhm! I wonder how you know me! Anyway, Hamack and I have a mission to do!" She giggled, sprinting in front of him before being cut off by a CROW.

"Not so fast, I want to learn more from you as you seem a valuable piece to me." The grin he had ever since Sheu saw him first grew unpatient.

"All I should say is, you should go find Allen Walker." She laughed before Sheu and Hamack disappear, the only thing remaining is a note.

Leverrier picked up the note, reading it.

NOTE: "I'm pretty sure you know The Fourteenth. He's going to awaken soon and once he does.. I'm excited for the upcoming bloody massacre."

"Let's go find Allen Walker." He turned around, putting away the note as he walked out with the same grin from earlier.

* * *

 **(!CANON!) (With a bit of change to fit the fanfic's timeline)**

"You will have to kill somebody you love." Cross finished his sentence, pulling Allen in for a hug.

Allen was speechless, not mentioning scared to death. It was his body, he couldn't let a Noah take over it. He doesn't want to disappear, he has already done so much. He can't disappear... He just can't.

Leverrier walked in, seeming that time was up.

"Time's up." He looked at his watch, the grin fainting.

Cross grabbed his jacket, putting it on as he turned around. Almost walking out, he was disrupted by Allen.

"W-What?! You just can't say something like that and leave!" He shouted at Cross. Not only angry, but confused and upset.

"All I can say is.. There's another side to this war." Cross was almost out, but then was disrupted by Allen again.

Allen used all his power to try and go against the CROW power, the restraints almost breaking until reinforcement.

"Please leave the room, General Cross." One of the CROW's said, Leverrier getting unpatient.

"Wh, When I joined the organization.. I swore to Mana that I'd never stop no matter what, that'd I keep walking until I died. I'm the one who swore!" Allen remembered the memories when he first joined the Order, remembering Mana. That's right.. I swore. I don't know much I've been influenced by the 14th's  
"memories." Honestly, I don't really know how to take the news about Mana. But I still love him. These feelings... Come from my heart, from the real me. So I'm going to keep my promise to Mana. That's what I've decided! I don't care about the "14th! I won't let him have this! Bleh!" ( **I love it how Todd makes Allen say the blegh in dub. It's amazingly funny lol)**

* * *

Leverrier was no longer in the room, Komui beside him.

"So what do you think?" Komui walked with him, concerned. "The "14th" is after The Earl like us. He's not our enemy. Komui added.

"But we don't know why he wants to kill The Earl. Even if our goal is the same, we have no proof he's not evil. We have no guarantee he will turn on us." Leverrier was serious, his words cold.

"Tch..." Komui walked off, knowing central sees Allen as a threat.

"I plan to make an announcement on this before the staff and exorcists." Leverrier said.

"Tomorrow?!" Komui stopped, his mouth and eyes widening.

"I'll announce.. Allen Walker's fate then, too." He moved to the door next to him, opening it.

"Is that... The pope's decision?" Komui questioned.

"Goodnight." Leverrier dodged the question, closing the door behind him once entering.

"Tch!" Was Komui's reaction.

* * *

In his office, CROW's were waiting for him.

"Thank you for guarding the meeting." He walked to his chair, sitting down.

"Yes sir!" The CROW's said, putting their arms and hands behind them.

"I believe Cross Marian put something in the golem. What do you suggest?" One of the CROW's said.

"Hmm.. I'll leave the investigation to you, "Inspector Howard Link." Leverrier looked at him, a grin showing.

"Yes sir!" Howard Link said, the Hitler looking man getting back to work.

* * *

Sheu was in her room, laughing.

"Who do you think will die next... Sheu Ogama?" Hamack was right next to her, sighing.

"Don't know! All we know is that I can sense a "bloody massacre" coming our way soon! Let's get prepared, I don't want to keep it waiting." She got up, running out of the room. She was excited, smelling the blood had made her lips wet.

* * *

Blood covered the walls. Guns on the floor, blood covered on them. Cross.. was dead.

* * *

Allen got out of bed. The atmosphere has changed ever since his Master Cross died. It took him a while to get out of bed, looking at the window in his bathroom.

"Our mission is today. I wonder if Sheu is coming." Just as Allen was talking about her, he heard the door being knocked on.

"Coming!" He ran to the door, opening it.. Revealing Sheu.

"Mhm! Today's me first mission! I'm so excited!" She was happy, jumping up and down.

"Are you coming with us to Paris?" Allen questioned, putting on his boots.

"Mhm! Oh and today me was told we're having a little meeting before our departure.. Mhm!" She giggled, inviting herself in.

"Meeting? Is it about Master Cross?" His head was down. Even though he hated him, he couldn't stop being so depressed about it.

"Me don't know! It's after breakfast so we gotta eat fast!" She immediately grabbed Allen's hand, racing to the cafeteria.

"Wait hold onNN!" Allen said before being pulled.

* * *

Like usual, Allen had his daily breakfast. The normal 100 pound meal everyone had been so surprised about.

"Hey Allen, have you heard about the meeting today? I wonder what it's about." Lenalee giggled.

Allen nodded as he finished in about 5 minutes as always.

"We should hurry then, mhm!" Sheu was next to Lenalee, patting her head.

"Oh yeah! Have you seen Hamack?" Lenalee questioned.

"He's getting ready for the mission. Me needs to as well!" Sheu got up, flexing. "Mhm!"

Lenalee giggled even more. Allen couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Let's go." Kanda got up, walking out. It was time.

"Shall we go then?" Allen got up, following Kanda.

"Mhm!" Lenalee and Sheu now following Allen.

* * *

Everyone was in the lobby. About to take off for the mission, Leverrier had something to say.

Leverrier had minor issues for some exorcists. He was talking about what was going on, obviously so that we want to hear the real news.

It took about 5 minutes for useless talking before getting onto the real news... Allen.

"It has turned out that Allen Walker has the memories of a Noah named The Fourteenth and that he is his host. However, officially, he'll continue to be a member of the Order's Headquarters and to work as an Exorcist. The order needs his ability as the player right now, and, at the same time, we cannot afford to lose any more of our forces. Hence, the Central Agency decided that it'll keep a Noah for a while." Leverrier said.

"Brother... Is that true?!" Lenalee's eyes widened.

"Chief Komui.." Leverrier looked at Komui.

"As of now, Exorcists are under an indefinite assignment. That is, if Allen Walker awakens as The Fourteenth and is considered to be a threat to us..." Komui was interrupted by Allen.

"If that should happen, please kill me." Allen said. "But it won't happen. If The Fourteenth attacks the Order, I will stop him!" Allen was silent, but his eyes were shining in confidence.

Everyone was silent as well. All they could do now is wait and hope the best. Allen is a strong person and in fact a beloved person of God.

"Me has a question!" Sheu suddenly raised her hand, a smirk on her face.

"Make it a quick one." Komui said.

"How will you stop The Fourteenth if he has already consumed you?" Sheu giggled, leaving Allen speechless.

"U-Uhm.." Allen's eyes widened, completely lost.

"It'll be our responsibility to kill The Fourteenth.. Nothing more." Leverrier had enough, walking out of the lobby.

"Let's just go on the mission." Allen said, opening The Ark, everyone hopping inside.

* * *

 **(Thank you for reading the chapter! Next one should be up soon. It's a bit all over the place right now so I deeply apologize. Just know that I'll edit it some more later because I have school in a bit. Thank you and please review! ^.^)**

 **(Oh and don't worry you will all see some more Sheu action soon.. Sorry if Sheu was a bit limited in this chapter!)**


	6. Deity of Insanity

**Welcome to chapter 6 of Insanity's Arrival! I've decided to skip some of the scenes so now they are fighting with the level 4 and stuff!**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review! I'm excited for this chapter :D**

 **Oh and before we start, just know that some scenes will be changed in order to fit Sheu's timeline!**

 **I don't own D. Gray Man, all rights go to Katsura Hoshino :D**

* * *

It took a while but they managed to kill the level 3's and 2's. Bullets were shot throughout the house, killing the Akuma who got wounded. It turns out, Hamack turned into a sniper!

"W-Whoa what kind of sniper rifle is that?!" Timothy was surprised. He's never seen such weapons before.

Sheu just happily winked, running upstairs to the roof.

There was Allen and Kanda fighting a level four. It was a pretty fair fight, especially if Kanda is in there.

"Beansprout get out my way!" Kanda was stubborn like usual.

"Stupid Bakanda don't you realize the situation we're in?!" Allen was focused on the battle, there was no time for some silly chat.

The level 4 interrupted by shooting it's bullets, Marie getting in there just in time by trapping it in Noel.

"Stupid exorcist let me have my FUN!" The level 4 opened it's mouth to shoot bullets from there, Marie guarding himself by using his hands, noticing that he had gotten poisoned.

"Shit!" Without thinking, he managed to cut off two fingers that were poisoned. Just in time before it traveled down to his body.

"Smart move, but I have plenty of more!" Opening his mouth again, the Akuma opened fire, but was dodged by Allen's sword.

"Forgot about us." Allen smirked, running towards the Akuma.

"Don't be so confident!" The Akuma used it's teeth to grab Allen's blade, throwing it to the side. Shooting more bullets, Allen escaped to the wall, running as he tried to dodge them.

"Heh.. YOU'RE DEAD!" It said as he found itself stabbed by Allen's blade, the blade flying towards Allen with the Akuma on it.

"RAAAHHH!" The Akuma screamed, noticing Allen had gotten stabbed by it as well. "Heh.. Got caught yourself there too.. Since we're so close I'll lend you a secret." The Akuma whispered into his ear, Allen's eyes suddenly widening as blood escaped his mouth.

"Sheu... Is not... human" The Akuma said as his head went back, his eyes widening as well when he saw the deep amberish yellow eyes.

"Good mor...ning." Allen said with a wicked smirk. Kanda just in time stabbed the Akuma in the head, noticing Allen's eyes but decided to ignore it.

Two boys, Allen and Kanda, slowly pulled their swords out of The Akuma, both breathing heavily.

"Stupid Bakanda" He tilted his head, looking up at Kanda as he regained his breath.

"Tch.." Kanda didn't respond, walking away.

It'd seem that the battle was over but.. Allen couldn't forget what that Akuma said.. Nor his vision.

"Mana and Allen were running.. running. They were running in an empty and destroyed world, it was dark. Sadly, it'd appear the world was gone.. His life was gone.. Everything was gone. The only thing that wasn't gone was him and Mana."

* * *

It was sunset. The sun was watching everyone, even though it looked innocent. In one moment, it seemed alright but in another way, it didn't help Allen. It reminds him of something..

Sheu and Allen were on the roof top of the house, next to each other. Both sitting down, doing their own thing.

"Are you human, Sheu Ogama?" Allen looked at Sheu, having a serious look.

"...You heard what that Akuma said, didn't you?" For a moment it'd look like Sheu had done this very evil and sinister frown.

Allen nodded, he didn't want to say anything to make her upset but, after all what she's done.. It's hurting him.

"Ever since I met you.. Everything has changed. My eye.. My soul.. My humanity. And when I saw you in your room being all bloody with bodies all over.. I just knew something. Sheu Ogama, you're not human!" Allen yelled, his eyes for a second there becoming yellow.

"I guess you're right. You might think I'm a Noah but, I'm far from them." A huge grin appeared on her face, pulling Allen in for a hug.

"Huh?!" Allen's eyes widen.

"I'm a Deity... Deity of Insanity." Sheu licked his ear with her 9 inch tounge, the grin on her face turning into a smirk.

Allen's eyes were widened to the max now. A Deity as in God or a Deity as in For?

"Were you created by us? Us humans?" If she says yes in this question then she is no harm.. But if she says no then.. then..

"I guess you could say I was made by your lovely God." She sighs, looking at Allen's eyes.

Sheu got up, stretching. "Watch this, Allen Walker."

He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, and what she's about to do will probably make him more speechless.

She closed her eyes. A few seconds has passed, her eyes opened. Her eyes were yellow like a Noah's but not quite. There was yellow goo falling like tears. If it wasn't for the goo then her eyes would be beautiful.

"Let's do this!" She opened her hand, a little white ball floating in front of her. "This is your soul!" She giggled. His soul was beautiful, white coating all around it. His soul was like some mini Crown Clown, being protected by innocence.

Once more, Allen was speechless. Getting up, he looked at it. "My soul..?" Without noticing, he started crying.

"What are you Sheu Ogama?!" Allen ran to her, his eyes widen. He was really serious.

"Do you really want to know... Allen Walker?" Her smirk got bigger, highly interested.

"Yes!" He screamed, holding her hands tightly.

"Well then Allen... I am..." She stopped, opening her mouth for a breath.

"A Quensda"

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is kind of short! I really like how it went though. Next chapter we'll be picking it up a bit longer, I promise ^.^**

 **As usual I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you get the chance. I'm kind of desperate at this point. XD**

 **Thank you and hope you love it! ^.^**


	7. Allen in Sheu's Shoes

**Welcome back to Insanity's Arrival! I honestly don't know where to start. I guess.. Hi? XD**

 **Well here's part 7. I hope you all enjoy. And as always, please review. :D**

 **I don't own D. Gray Man. Ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino!**

* * *

It was morning. The sun was blazing through the window, revealing sunlight. It was true proof that it was indeed morning.

Allen woke up. He sat up, his head down. If you looked closely, you could see the hostile yellow eyes of a Noah. It was like he was a trance, slowly looking to the side. After blinking a few times, he noticed a song being played throughout his room. Deciding to get up, seemingly no longer in the trance.

"Huh? Where is this music coming from?" Because of pure curiosity, he decided to run out of his room, following the soothing music.

The music got louder and louder. Going up stairs, going up floors. Soon, he was there.

Opening the doors, there it was. The music was being played all the way on the roof. The beautiful sound and melody Allen heard was coming from an instrument called the violin. A very beautiful violin indeed.

Sheu was in her long white dress. She appeared to wear no shoes, following long black smooth hair ending at the tip of her butt. By the angle Allen was looking at, it'd almost appear as if she was an angel.

"Sh..eu?" Allen walked forward until stopping. He realized that Sheu wasn't playing just for fun, but for Hamack.

Hamack was on the edge of the roof, appearing to be laying down.

"Sheu if we die.. Just know that we'll be just like Noahs." Hamack giggled, not seeing Allen.

"...Like the Noahs?" Allen's eyes widened. His voice being blocked out by the violin.

"Mhm.. I can't wait for Arc C, Hamack. I wonder if we'll see our old friends again." Sheu nodded, twigs appearing on her head. The twigs had reminded Allen that Sheu was no mere angel. They were black and dark as night. They were almost like a ^Dark night.^

Once the twigs were fully out, Sheu stopped playing. Now, it was time for realization. She flipped up her violin into the air like if she was about to juggle some juggling balls. Gravity took place, the violin responding as it flew back down. Instead of going onto the floor, the beautiful instrument disappeared... As well as the twigs from Sheu's head. "Mhm!" Sheu finished, twirling around a few times.

Silence broke out for a few... Until Sheu ruined it. She turned around, winking at Allen. It was almost like... She knew he was there the entire time. "Time repeats itself doesn't it?" She walked over to Allen, patting him on the shoulder.

"Tell me Sheu! Why did you decide to come with us but not The Noahs? Why hide your identity for all these years? Why stand on the side lines when you have a right to stop this war!" Allen stepped back. He was confused and angry.

"Well me can't really just walk into a war that I'm not involved in. Besides, I have my own wars! Like Hamack. We're both Renegades. Running from people you have no idea have existed nor believed in! This world you see is nothing. As a mere Deity, I have seen plenty of death to spare!" Sheu laughed insanely, back up as well. Hamack stood besides her, a smirk on his face.

"Neh Sheu. Stop being so stupid. This is Allen, the 14th Noah. If you keep acting like this you're going to make Arc C come quicker!" Hamack yelled, sighing.

"Arc C?" Allen's eye-brow lifted.

"Mhm! Let's just say.. We can die too." Sheu winked once more, skipping behind Allen before stopping. "...Hopefully when Arc C comes though we'll be able to see each other again... See ya!" Sheu left the roof, saying her infamous "Mhm!" line before departing. Now, it was just Hamack and Allen.

Hamack was standing in front of Allen. He'd seem pretty interested in the boy.

"It's pretty obvious that your holding on with all your life. I wonder though... What will happen if you let go? What will happen to you then? We all let go at one point. In fact, we've pretty much stopped walking." Hamack swept back his hair. It sure was hot.

"Well you better catch up then... Hamack." Allen left as well. It was just Hamack now.

"Maybe I should've just stayed down there." He sighed, leaving the roof. Now, it was empty.

* * *

"Not again!" Lenalee laughed, picking Tincampy up from the mashed potato bowl. "I told you Tincampy you can't just eat other people's foods. You have Allen." Lenalee sighed. Only if she knew what he was capable of.

Allen laughed. He loved the company Tincampy gave. After all, he's one of the reasons why he's holding on and walking.

"Breakfast is almost over. I wonder why nobody decided to join us for breakfast today." Lenalee got up, looking around.

"I don't feel like seeing Sheu right now anyway. I got a tight schedule on me. For example, taking care of Tincampy!" Allen hugged Tincampy against his cheek, rubbing him up and down.

Lenalee laughed. If anything, she loved to see Allen smile. "Oh well. I'm going to see if we're having another mission. Here Tincampy you can finish my mashed potatoes." She said, waving goodbye as she left the cafeteria.

Tincampy immediately dived right into the bowl. Less then a minute after, it was all clear of white sticky potatoes. Touching it off with a cute burp.

"We better head off to Tincampy. I wonder what our mission is going to be today." Allen got up, cleaning up the dishes from the table before he left.

* * *

"Sheu and Allen will be going on a mission together. It has been said that there was innocence spotted in America." Komui pulled up his glasses, pressing his hands against the table.

If Allen wanted to stay away from Sheu well.. looks like he can't now.

"Mhm! I'm excited! I haven't been in America before. The last time I was in there was never!" Sheu cheered.

"No duh." Allen laughed. It was clear that it was fake though. Even Komui could tell.

"Lenalee, you will stay with me.. For obvious reasons." Komui's cheeks lit up. "In fact, the mission you were going to go on will now be replaced by Kanda!" He clapped.

"What the hell?! I wasn't informed by this sudden change! I was in the middle of-" The door slammed itself open. Kanda was being pushed in by a few finders. For Kanda, it was rather normal.

"Tch I hate schedules." Kanda spat, glaring at Komui in fury.

"Ahhh welcome to join us Kanda!" Komui tried to hug Kanda. If you thought he would succeed then you would be wrong.

"Don't come close to me damn sister complex." He shunned him in response. It was for a good cause though since Komui has to be serious.

"Oh well. You will be departing today... Actually in fact, right now!" Komui sat down on his seat, Lenalee coming towards to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with Kanda? A sudden change in schedule all because you want me to be safe is rather strange." Strange but Komui-like.

"As your older brother it is my duty to keep you safe! Lenalee, I would be sad to see- I can't even talk about it. Just stay with me Lenalee.. Please." Komui was now getting all goopy like.

"Of course." Lenalee sat down next to him, bringing comfort.

Allen, Kanda, and Sheu just looked at them. It wasn't for Kanda that broke the staring. "Tch I'm outta here." He walked out like always.

"Shall we head out, Sheu?" Allen said with a smile.

"Mhm!" Sheu said. It was obvious what she would say though.

A moment later, Allen and the gang were gone... All that was left were Komui and Lenalee.

"Be careful of Allen Walker, Lenalee. I know he's one of our most precious exorcists but I want you to be safe." Komui's words hit Lenalee hard. She cared for Allen. In her mind, Allen was one of the truest friends she's ever had.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt us... He's a friend.. and an exorcist." Lenalee gave a smile, which made Komui fanboy. "AHHH LENALEE! SO CUTE!"

Next thing you know, the room was now filled with a hyper Komui running about and a happy little Lenalee.

* * *

Allen and Sheu walked in the courtyard. They were about to teleport to America until Allen just had to bump into somebody.

Suddenly, Allen was blasted into the wall.

A huge buff man that appeared to have an arm similar to an Akuma's had blasted him with some aura.

"Watch it." The buff man said. He was pretty hostile, as well as harsh.

"Hey you big meanie! Why hurt Allen!" Sheu scolded at him before being interrupted by the guy next to him.

"I'm sorry about that. We can't control our urges just yet." A guy with green-hair laughed. He was pretty cute as well, which caused Sheu to blush.

Allen slowly walked back, looking at the buff guy. "Hey why'd you do that! And what do you mean by these urges?!" He yelled.

"Well you see we're half-Akuma who have been genetically engineered from humans." He closed his eyes. He'd seem to notice the Noah aura from Allen. Especially when he could feel Allen's dominance over him.

"Shit.. His Noah is pretty close." One of the half-Akumas half-Humans said. One of them could even hear the evil Noah laughter within Allen's soul.

"Well excuse me I have a mission to do." He didn't want to believe this half-Akuma stuff so he just ignored it. "Let's go Sheu, I'll open the ark." Allen closed his eyes, concentrating. He got permission from Komui to used the ark for this mission, since America is said to be festered with Akumas.

"Mhm!" Sheu ran towards Allen, looking at the ark forming. "Ooooo!"

Before they both walked into the ark, a girl with blonde wavy hair ran to Allen, grabbing his hand.

"Whatever you do Do not give into your Noah. Fight it and do whatever it takes to win... Allen Walker!" She screamed at him in confidence. Her beautiful shiny eyes pretty much confirmed it. If most, it was like she was not half-Akuma at all.

"Thanks.." Allen nodded at her. Now, he nodded at Sheu. They were ready to fight.. And this mission will prove that.

The ark vanished once they walked inside, leaving the half-Akumas in confusion.. and one thing only.

"She's not human." They all looked at each other before nodding. Whatever it is, they cannot allow any non-humans talk or be near Allen. If so, they will take advantage of him and probably make his Noah transformation faster. For now, the main goal is to protect Allen Walker and him alone.

* * *

 **Next chapter we will be going to America! My home country yay ^.^**

 **Guess which state they'll be going to. Hint: It's a special state that's dear to me. :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I want to hear your thoughts about Sheu Ogama. They mean a lot to me XD**


	8. Farewell, Sheu Ogama

**Welcome back to Insanity's Arrival! This will be a chapter that will probably showcase Sheu's true potential. It might also be a clue of what a Quensda might be like. Apologize if it's sometimes spelled as Quesnda.**

 **As like the 100th time I hope you enjoy and please review. XDDD**

* * *

After appearing outside The Ark, they have arrived in America. They seem to not be just in any ordinary state but, New York City.

"So this is New York City... Reminds me of the old streets of London." Allen smelled the fresh scent of New York City and food.

The city was really busy. People roamed all around the streets, buying corn or supplies for their needs. Who knew the city could be this packed?

"Me always wanted to be here! Mhm!" Suddenly, Sheu pulled Allen along. They must've been shopping for over 2+ hours.

Allen carried bags filled with candy, clothing, and toys. "Kind of reminds me of Road.." He whispered to himself with a chuckle.

"Mhm! Now we shall eat!" She was full off task. Weren't they supposed to catch innocence?

"We can eat after we catch the innocence. Shall I remind you, Sheu Ogama?" He smiled, reassuring her.

"Oooo me forgot! Let us go catch those jewels!" She jumped up into the air, running in excitement.

"Wait Sheu!" He tried running after her. It was rather hard since he has over 20 pounds worth of stuff which isn't even his.

* * *

They have been running for quite some time. If they have attracted attention then they sure have. Hell, Allen must've bumped into hundreds of people. It was nothing like the bump Sheu had gotten into though.

A white-haired boy similar to Allen's was on the ground, along with Sheu. Only thing was that made matters worse was that she was on top of him!

"Ahhh!" Sheu screamed. Such an embarrassment.

"Sheu!" Allen ran to her. He helped her up, along with the boy.

Going behind him, she was acting rather shy. It seems that she wasn't used to apologizing to people.

"I'm sorry that we bumped into you. Please excuse us." Allen bowed. For some reason, he didn't seem right.

"Mhm! Please excuse me!" Sheu squinted her eyes. Her smile was gone.

"Mmm.. Apology accepted. Just don't do that again." For some kid, he sure had this smug smile.

"Ahh yes thanks. Let's go Sheu." Allen nodded. Leading the way, he made sure that she wouldn't run no more.

"Hm.." The boy smiled before turning away. Right now, his mission was to attract innocence but maybe, he attracted something more.

* * *

They decided to take a break. Sitting on a bench in Central Park, Sheu was happily feasting upon some delicious vanilla ice cream... I think.

"Hey Sheu, where's Hamack?" Allen said. He was curious.

"Right here." Turns out, he was sitting next to him. Allen now siting in the middle.

"WAH!" Allen jumped. He almost sat on Sheu, which would've made her spill her ice cream.

"Haha that was great. We should do this more again." Hamack laughed. Looking at the pond, he spotted some doves. Sighing, he knew what he had to do. "Hey Sheu, how much time do we have left?"

Sheu pondered. "Me don't know. All me knows is that me has spotted the innocence!" She suddenly had made this insane smirk. Whatever she was planning, it sure sounds dangerous.

"Huh?!" Allen was confused. He didn't know what was going on, nor what they were talking about.

"I smell death.." Hamack smelled the air. He loved the smell of death. It makes him want to kill... destroy.

"Now now Hamack. Don't want them to know our true secret." Sheu winked. Once up, she ran right into the lake. There was no sight of her, just water.

"SHEU!" Allen was surprised. The ice cream now spilling on the cold floor. He grabbed Hamack's shirt, an angered but confused look on his face. "What is Sheu doing?!"

"Calm down. She's doing her job." Hamack pointed. When he looked, the water was rumbling. Up close, there she was.

Sheu was floating above water. There, they had perfect view of her. Just like in the vision, there was that very same chainsaw from earlier. Now in a better view, it'd appear bigger and more scarier. Branches all around her head like they were horns, you could just hear them laughing in such sinister matter. Whatever it was, you could tell she was a Demon.

Sheu raised her chainsaw. Once raised up, a dozen of Akumas appeared, now in a battle.

"Me can see your corrupted soul! If I was them I would've eaten you!" She giggled, slashing through them one by one. "I shall send you back into Hell!" That smirk just grew and grew.. She wasn't sending them to Heaven.. She was sending them to Hell.

"NO SHEU! YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" Allen ran passed Hamack. "CROWN CLOWN!" Summoning his innocence, he used his crown clown to catch up to her.

Sheu and Allen looked at each other. The water leaking red, the city leaking blood.

"Sheu stop please.. Let me do it." He stopped her. Raising his innocence, he guarded himself.

"But...-" She was interrupted.

"Fall back Akuma." A familiar voice rang into the air... It was Tyki.

"We got what we needed. Thanks for distracting him, Sheu Ogama." Tyki winked at her. If you weren't confused by now well... I don't know what to tell ya.

* * *

 **Short chapter but next one will be longer I promise. I was going to make it longer but then this idea popped up. Hope you enjoyed and review if you wish! ^.^**


End file.
